


Quaternity

by Saltylocks



Series: Salty + DC [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bruce, Bottom Clark, Dildos, Doppelganger, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Light Dom/sub, Lube, M/M, Mentions of Doppelcest, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Separations, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Strangulation, SuperBat, Vibrators, Wall Sex, handjobs, split bodies, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltylocks/pseuds/Saltylocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The four of them had been at it for almost a day now, because what are you going to do when a space witch separates your hero self from your human self?"</p><p>Please read the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quaternity

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically PWP or PWALP, depending on what your standards are. 
> 
> A space witch has split Batman/Bruce and Superman/Clark into two separate people, so they are now four. Already established relationship, so they all know each other. Sexy times ensues. 
> 
> I wrote this in like four hours so all mistakes are definitely my own ;)

“Clark”, the raspy ragged voice floated towards him, and Clark whined, a low, needy sound. 

“Please”, he breathed into the pillow, “please don’t stop.”

Batman had three fingers inside him, pressing his body down against the mattress, and Clark almost couldn’t breathe, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to. His head swam and he whined again as Batman eased off him but still kept his fingers inside. He could hear the other two men not far from him, muffled breathing and low, guttural moaning.

“That’s it,” Bruce said, his voice so much lighter than Batman’s, and Clark felt his guts churn in anticipation.

“Hey, eyes on me,” Batman growled, curling his fingers inside Clark and gripping his neck tighter. 

“They sort of were,” Clark said, getting a huff and another, harder push back down for his disobedience. 

Clark shivered at the feeling. The four of them had been at it for almost a day now, because what are you going to do when a space witch separates your hero self from your human self? Clark hadn’t even known he had a human self, and now, all it took for him to be out of breath was Batman to press his hands down around his neck. His body felt light, controlled, not his own, and he had already climaxed five times in the last ten hours. He would have been all dried out if Bruce hadn’t had all his toys, all those ways of delaying pleasure he had never thought he would have to use.

Batman had started to move his fingers again and Clark pushed his lubricated ass up against him, taking them deeper.

~~

Bruce gagged against the fingers in his mouth and bit at Superman, knowing his teeth couldn’t penetrate the Kryptonian's skin. The alien pushing him up against the wall breathed so heavily Bruce thought he had finally cracked him, but the vibrator up his ass didn’t seem to have the same effects on the alien as it would have on him, and Bruce felt close to the edge, the blue eyed god balls deep inside himself, so deep he could feel the vibrations against his own cock.

“How... does this not... do it for you?” he gasped, gripping Superman closer.

Superman pressed his forehead against the shuddering playboy.

“Oh, trust me, it does things to me,” he murmured, his voice low and rich, “I’m just not as sensitive as I usually am, it becomes such a slow build...”

Superman breathed in and out once as he felt Bruce’s walls move around his erection, deeply buried inside the panting man, along with two of his fingers, still stretching him. The other hand gagging him, pushing down his throat, he looked more blissed out than Superman had ever seen him. But it might just be because the brooding part of him, the Batman, was on the bed behind them, taking advantage of the less powerful parts of him.

Superman shuddered as he imagined himself under Batman, and shook his head, focusing on the beautiful, supple body of the millionaire playboy under him, the exquisite moans coming out of Bruce. Moving his fingers he had inside his ass, he was able to elicit a long, throaty moan vibrating across his other hand, and another set of fluttering made something come alive inside him, making him drag his hands out suddenly and starting to pund the millionaire in earnest. Bruce’s back arched and he yelled out, “aw, you bastard, yes, yes, yes!” as he sputtered all over the godlike alien, and the godlike alien still pushed inside him with inhuman speed.

~~

“Good thing we sent the kids away” Batman thought as he listened to his alter ego and Superman moaning against each other. “”They were confused enough, suddenly having four dads. They didn’t have to know their four dads wanted to watch the other’s having sex.”

He turned his focus to his own partner, now on his back, four of Batman's fingers inside, writhing and moaning as Batman let go of his throat so he could breathe. 

“Hey,” Clark protested softly, and Batman chuckled at how offended he sounded not being held down anymore, as he reached to fill up on the lube. 

Clark quieted in anticipation as Batman lubed himself and Clark up some more.

“Trust me, we need to be patient,” he growled as Clark squirmed and pushed himself up against him.

“Please,” Clark whispered, “I want you, I want more.”

“I can hurt you now,” Batman reminded him, “I can’t be as rough as we are used to.”

“It feels so good,” Clark whined, and Batman wasn’t sure he had heard his warnings, and he wasn’t sure he cared, either. 

“You are so needy,” he growled, his own body shivering now, eagerly, despite all the little warnings in his mind going off, ‘he’s human’, ‘he loves you’, ‘he doesn’t know his own limits’, ‘or the fact that you don’t have any anymore’.

He touched the sweaty soft skin of his lover, grabbing his hips for leverage and aligning his cock against the well lubricated, well stretched hole. Clark hooked his legs around his waist and they bumped together, eradicating every last shred of doubt in Batman’s mind as he pushed in just a little. Clark didn’t breathe, and he pulled out a little, before pushing back in again.

“Clark?” he croaked, his voice cracking under the need to push in hard, to claim, to not care about his partner’s fragile constitution.

“Sooo goood...” Clark breathed, “want... want all of... all of you...”

The last of Batman’s self control disappeared. He grabbed Clark hard, the lube making a wet sound as he pushed all the way in, making Clark gasp and shake. He wanted to ask if he was alright but his own need filled him, took him, made him grunt as he pulled out and pushed back in, again and again and again. Clark moaned loudly and his eyes were open, his hands outstretched, grabbing at the sheets, thrashing feebly against Batman’s strong grip. Batman loved him like this, powerless in his grasp, with no chance of escape, the otherwise so strong hero in his possession, his property, only his. He reached out, a dark look in his eyes, and put his long strong fingers around Clark’s neck, making him sigh and arch his back. 

“You are mine,” Batman growled, pushing him down, claiming his body.

“Yes,” he could hear the man beneath him stutter, “I’m yours.” 

A surge went through Batman’s body, a feeling of utter power and worthiness, and he let go a little as he started to move faster, burying himself deeper, sweat making their bodies slick as he was almost effortlessly sliding home and moaning together, Batman turning Clark over for a better angle, slamming into him, faster and faster, their bodies making wet sounds until finally, Batman could hear that sharp intake of air that alerted him that Clark was almost at his climax, and he grabbed for his erection, and it was so huge, and so wet, and Batman jerked him off, and the fluttering inside Clark made him topple over the edge too, along with his partner, and they both yelled out, Clark into the pillow and Batman into Clark’s neck. 

“Fuck”, Clark sobbed, contently, and it was the only time Batman had ever heard him swear.

~~

In the bathroom next to the master bedroom, Bruce was slowly pulling a dildo out of Superman’s ass. 

“Maybe we should try something larger,” Superman suggested, his eyes dark and desperate. 

He was clearly aroused, Bruce can see all the signs, his cock bristling, twitching, and his eyes blown. But he was not coming, not reaching the edge, only went up and then down again, like some freaking roller coaster. 

“This is the largest one I’ve got,” Bruce sighed. “I’ve already come about a thousand times with you, and you have had that thing inside you for forty minutes and you still quite can’t...”

“It’s not you Bruce,” Superman clarified as he leaned forward and kissed him, “I am just less sensitive right now, like this.”

Bruce looked down on him, the most beautiful alien he had ever seen, and bit his lip.

“I have an idea”, he finally said.

They moved back to the bedroom, where the exhausted Clark was lying on his side, half asleep, with Batman’s arm protectively slung across his midriff. Batman’s eyes were looking towards the ceiling, but he cocked his head towards them like a lazy tiger when they reached the edge of the bed.

Bruce climbed into bed and laid next to his alter ego. In the darkness, they looked identical, even though Superman knew Batman had a lot more scars and Bruce’s hands were softer, his eyes less guarded. 

“Remember that guy in the Aspens?” Bruce murmured in Batman’s ear. “Superman need our help.”

Batman looked over at Clark, who had started to snore lightly, and nodded. 

“I remember,” Batman said grimly. 

Batman looked over at Superman, the same person as he had just fucked now standing there, hard and wanting. And yet there was something different, a different aura, if he believed in that sort of thing. Superman wouldn’t be as malleable as Clark, there would be more barriers. An interesting challenge.

“Anything to look out for, besides Aspens?” he asks his own double, and though he shouldn’t he marveled at seeing his own beautiful lips curving into a smirk.

“He is not very sensitive,” Bruce added, and Superman found himself eyed up and down like prey for a second before being tugged down on the bed between the two men. 

“What can I do?” Superman asked, and the hands raking up and down his body stopped for a moment before Bruce chuckled.

“Nothing, dearest, you just...”

“Relax,” Batman purred, and yes, that definitely did something to Superman, his breath a little more heavy as Bruce started stroking the inside of his thigh and dips down low between his cheeks. 

“He is still so open, feel that, isn’t it lovely?”

“Mmm,” Batman breathed, and suddenly there was two pairs of fingers penetrating Superman’s ass and he squirmed as Batman started nibbling his neck and Bruce licked along his earlobe. His half hard erection was soon up again, wet and unbearingly hard, and as Bruce moves down to mouth at his erection, Batman pushes two fingers down his throat. Superman wasn’t sure why, but there was something about having the two of them on top of him that made him relax. He could finally close his eyes and give into it, really feel the fingers inside him, despite being so desensitized. Or maybe it was just that he needed more time now before the touches have their effect. 

Bruce was deep throating him and in a sense, Batman was too, sitting on his chest, and the heavy bodies restraining him made him feel safe and cared for. 

“Bruce, let’s turn him over,” Batman said.

“Come on, big guy,” Bruce said, and Superman quickly turned, his knees splayed, ass up. 

“You are making this far too easy,” Batman growled, as Bruce laid himself under him, head between Superman’s legs, so he could continue to stuck him off. 

Superman moved gently back and forth, grabbing Bruce’s hips, pressing his nose into his thighs, careful not to be to fast, giving him time to relax his throat. He could feel Batman’s fingers stroking him, lubing him up, and pushing inside his stretched hole. He could feel him adding a second finger, it felt so good, the way he rubbed inside, as well as Bruce’s wet mouth around his shaft.

Bruce’s weak erection bounced on the side of his face, and Superman did not hesitate to lick at it. He could feel Bruce shiver and sucking more earnestly, more eagerly. He mouthed at the tip of the heir's cock and then swallowed him down, thrilled by the wave of shivers and moans around his own shaft. Behind him, Batman hummed and inserted a third finger, and a fourth. 

“You can’t hurt me,” Superman mumbles against Bruces groin, and somehow Batman seemed to hear him, because he dipped inside him one more time and then slowly pulled out. Superman never thought he would whine, but he did, and then he felt Batman line himself up. 

“Ready?” he grunted, and both him and Bruce hummed in reply, and then, Batman was inside him. 

Superman honestly didn’t think it would feel any different than with the dildo or Bruce, but all the sensations together, his cock in Bruce’s mouth, Bruces cock in his, and Batman’s cock in his ass- He let out a moan as he felt himself shiver, the sensations all around him making his head swim, and somehow he knew that that was what did it, he was thinking about this too much when he should just focus on how it felt.

Bruce moaned under him and came in Superman's throat, and his climax was so close, he just needed something, something more - 

Bruce struggled to get up under him and his double, got up and kissed the spunk off Superman’s lips. He looked at Batman and Superman, connected, Batman rutting inside him, and even though his semen still wet Superman's lips, Bruce’s eyes were dark and hooded again. 

“Can I be under you?” he asked, almost politely.

It took them almost no time to find a steady rhythm, and Bruce’s sobs were broken as Superman and Batman pounded into him. Superman loved the tightness of Bruce, holding him close and pushing deeply into him just as Batman did the same, finally finding something sensitive inside him, and he almost couldn’t keep his legs steady anymore, wobbling with the feeling, his mind going white, his hands clenching at the sheets, his ass clenching around Batman, and his cock twitching inside the moaning, writhing Bruce and he tried to think about... about...

He looked over to see himself on the far edge of the bed, eyes hooded, shoulders turned inwards, moving slowly up and down, matching his pace, and Superman couldn’t look away, just stared back. Clark grinned, and that’s when Superman finally could relax, finally let go, and the whole world stopped for a moment as he fell on top of Bruce, his face between his lover's shoulder blades, his hands ripping at the sheets, and Bruce moaned as Superman pushed deeper than before, and Superman moaned because Batman was pushing down too, impaling him, and then he surged and twitched and spilled deep inside Bruce, and his ass clenched, which in turn made Batman stutter, gasp and fill him with warmth. They all go limp on top of each other, Superman too bleary to to anything more than roll off Bruce with a sigh, to make sure he wasn’t suffocating. Superman wasn’t sure he could do anything more, breathing deeply, his body still pulsing hard, wrecked. Batman wasn’t doing that much better, still keeping his grip tightly around Superman's body, twitching inside him. Releasing his grip, he rolled over to his back and just lied there, blinking sleepily up into the ceiling.

“You are all going to be the death of me”, he declared in his low, hoarse voice.

~~

Clark stumbled into the shower the next morning, and froze when he saw there was already someone in there. 

“Sorry,” he said as Bruce perked up, looking intrigued. “I didn’t realize - I’ll give you your privacy.”

“No, no, come on, what privacy? Come here.”

Clark moved closer, sheepishly. Bruce looked him up and down, smiling. 

“Wanna join me in the shower?” Bruce asked, and Clark blushed.

“I’m not sure I... What if someone sees us?”

“So what if someone sees us? It’s not like we haven’t all seen these parts before.”

He gesticulated between them. 

“It will be fun,” Bruce winked.

“I’m still so sore,” Clark mumbled.

“I’ll be gentle,” Bruce promised, and reached out his hand.

Clark hesitated, and then he walked towards him, a small glint in his eyes.

Bruce helped his boyfriend into the tub and pulled the curtains before dropping to his knees. 

“Where do you hurt?” he asked, gently, kissing his way down his stomach and thighs.

“Mostly around... you know.”

Clark did a vague gesture to his backside, making a face and blushing when Bruce nodded contemplatively. 

“I see,” he said, and then licks a little at Clark’s tip. 

Clark sighed as his penis twitched upwards a little. 

“What about here?” Bruce smiled. 

“It... doesn’t hurt,” Clark agreed and closed his eyes. “It doesn’t hurt at all.”

Bruce smiled. 

“Good,” he said.

He stood up, they kissed, and Bruce was very gentle, moving slowly up and down Clark’s body kissing his neck, his chin, his temples, his nipples, the trailed down to his navel and further down. Clark’s eyes were closed, his breathing shallow, and Bruce loved seeing him so exposed, so powerless, and still not putting his guard up around him, still letting him in, trusting him.

When Bruce put his lips around Clark’s tip and slid it down his throat, that was when Clark dragged in a haggard breath and slumped over a little, grabbing at the edges and winching as he bent over, causing Bruce to look at him worriedly. Bruce stood up again, his arms reaching to support Clark against the wall behind them. 

“Let’s turn on the water,” Bruce smiled, lifting the switch, still rubbing his boyfriend as he went along. “ A little warm water will do you good.”

“Mm-hm,” Clark sighed, slowly sitting down, his lap crowded with Bruce, rubbing at him, but at a slower pace as the tub filled.

It was doing him good. Bruce let go of him and found some bubble bath that he squirted under the tap, and the bubbles soon grew around them like fluffy clouds. Clark leaned back and enjoyed immersing himself into the warm water, the touch of Bruce’s hands, the wet sounds they made. He was hardening, yesterday had been crazy, but this was nice...

He looked up to notice Bruce fingering himself at the same slow speed as he was stroking Clark, languid movements that made Clark blush but unable to look away. Bruces fingers were disappearing inside him and Clark had a sudden urge to touch him, to kiss him, he wanted to push into him like that too, make him look just as serene on top of him, riding him up and down. Bruce chose to look up at him in that moment, and Clark saw something in his eyes.

Bruce was straddling him a second later, dark eyes locking on his, mesmerizing, quick and sloppy as he lowered himself down through the water, a wet sound as his opening was filled and Clark bit off his own moan.

“Alright?” Bruce whispered and Clark nodded as Bruce started bouncing up and down his cock, a triumphant expression on his face. Neither Clark nor Bruce could keep his moans to themself, they echoed in the sparsely decorated bathroom, sounding louder than they were. Really good thing they had sent the kids away.

When he came, shooting high inside Bruce with a strangled “nngh”, Bruce came untouched, his face red and grinning as he slumped on top of him.

“I don’t think we ever had this much sex,” Clark panted, “even after we decided on the ‘no secrets’ thing.”

“There is no secret that I love you,” Bruce said, cupping his face and looking into his eyes. “And no secrets also mean we can tell each other how much we like each other.” 

“That’s very true,” Clark smiled back.

“Also, now that we are four, there are time to rest and sleep, and still, someone will still be horny,” Bruce grinned.

“I think that without Batman in your head, you are the one that's always horny,” Clark pointed out.

“Maybe,” Bruce smiled. “Maybe there is an actual reason I have a reputation as a playboy.” 

Clark reached up to kiss him.

“So, basically, this is the Playboy Mansion now?” he chuckled.

“Oh Clark,” Bruce said, “that’s a lovely thought. An alien, a man dressed up as a bat, and a blushing virgin...ish. Kinky.”

Clark laughed as Bruce reached behind him and pulled the plug to drain out the water.

“I love you too,” Clark said, earning a warm kiss from his boyfriend. 

~~

Batman and Superman were woken by their doubles moaning in the bathroom.

“I’m hungry,” Batman grumbled. “I’ll go make some breakfast.”

“I’ll come with you,” Superman said, his stomach rumbling.

They found some tortilla bread in the kitchen and decided to make enchiladas. Batman pulled out stuff from the fridge and Superman put them together in an instant, like they used to. Waiting for the cheese to melt, they started to nudge each other, and soon they were kissing, solemnly, slowly, and Batman pressed his fingers into Superman, stretched him wide before fucking him and Superman liked it, the way it hurt, because it would heal, and he only had to remember the events of the day before, the way he felt, so secure between Batman and Bruce, to be sent reeling, his thoughts swept away, feeling Batman inside him, his firm arms around his midriff, and he came all over them, more than a human would, his insides fluttering around Batman’s cock, setting the other man off too, and they groaned as they leaned across the wall. 

“Mmm,” Superman said, “you are so good at this...”

Batman just groaned appreciatively. 

Superman gave him a peck on the lips and went to lift out the food from the oven. He could hear whispering from upstairs as their doubles smelled the food and coming down the stairs to join them.

They ate in pleasant silence, all of them too tired to do anything more. The rest of the Justice League had dropped off some messages, but it was clear they understood the situation at hand and didn’t ask them directly how things were going.

“Good work on the enchiladas,” Bruce said as they finished up. 

“Thank you,” Superman said, Batman just shrugged.

“I need to go outside,” Superman said next. “I know we decided not to, but I need sun. I will just sit on the roof or on the lawn.”

“The lawn draws less attention,” Bruce said. “Clark, do you feel the need for sun as well?”

“I’m not sure,” Clark said. “It might be good, to be on the safe side?”

“Just stay hidden, and it won’t be a problem.

Clark and Superman got up and walked out. Batman and Bruce stayed put. 

“I got to ask you something,” Batman said as Bruce stretched and stood up.

“Ask away,” Bruce said and sat down again, smiling.

“I...” Batman grunted. 

He had never been good with words. Bruce tapped the table a little impatiently.

“Is it, you know, easier?” Batman asked. 

“Is what easier?” Bruce asked, puzzled.

“Without me?”

Bruce looked like he was going to wave the question away. 

“Answer truly,” Batman demanded.

Bruce locked eyes with him, then drew back, sighing. He rubbed his forehead.

“It is, and it isn’t,” he said. “I feel so light, and also so flimsy, like I have no weight. Like nothing matters. Like, if I went away, no one would remember me, and I wouldn’t have had made a difference. But I don’t miss the worrying, the sleepless nights, the... urges.”

He looked up at Batman, at himself, swallowing.

“I feel at peace, and I feel empty.”

“I feel the opposite,” Batman whispered. “Everything matters, every single thing. But I also feel helpless in the light of it all, because I can’t do anything about so much of it. When we are one, at least I can turn it off, to be with Clark, to pretend everything is fine for a while. You can almost forget the responsibilities completely, can’t you?”

“Completely,” Bruce smiled carelessly.

“I miss that,” Batman hissed.

He looked up at Bruce, happy, shallow, fearless Bruce, and he understood why no one ever saw through his disguise when he started appearing like him. He also understood what Bruce meant by urges. Batman had observed his double the other night. Bruce had no need to be on top, to dominate, to own. That was all Batman. Bruce liked everything that was pleasurable. Batman wondered for a second, if his parents hadn’t died, if he hadn’t had this dark side to him, what his life would have been like. The next thing he knew, he felt Bruce’s lips against his own.

“What...?”

“Oh come on, we will never have this chance again,” Bruce said, with glittering eyes. “It’s not cheating or anything if it is with yourself, it’s basically like jerking off.”

Batman had nothing to say against that, and he had always harbored a secret wish to know what it would be like. Strangely elevated for a man who didn’t actually have a full range of emotions, he followed Bruce up the stairs. 

~~

“Oh,” Superman exclaimed as they had gotten out of the house and crashed on the lawn.

“What?” Clark said, watching his double carefully.

“They just decided to go for it,” Superman intoned, looking curiously back at the house.

Clark’s ears turned a little red.

“Oh.”

“It doesn’t mean we have to,” Superman smiled sagely. “Just thought you might be interested to know since you can’t hear them anymore.”

“It is awfully quiet now,” Clark agreed, and shrugged. “But I kind of like it.”

“Must be nice. What does it feel like, to be, you know, human?”

Clark spread out on the grass, thinking. Superman sat down beside him.

“It’s quiet, and it hurts more, like, you know, everything contains a little bit of Kryptonite,” Clark said. “Everything is dulled. Or, most things are. I actually feel more... sexual.”

He blushed again. 

“All feelings, really, even shame, feels just, more, when I don’t have you to balance them out.”

“I am kind of desensitized, aren’t I?” Superman said, a little sad. “Noticed that yesterday.”

He smiled again and Clark nodded wistfully. 

“I wondered, before, how they can separate a whole person into two, but I guess it’s easy with superheroes. We have to be able to do so much, destroy and kill and choose who to save, so we have to tuck the other away to be able to do it.”

Clark sighed. Superman moved closer, to comfort him. 

“We save people too, you know.”

They laid down together and Superman wallowed in the sunlight while Clark relaxed and soon fell asleep against his chest.

Inside the Mansion, Bruce moaned into Batman’s mouth. 

“Yes yes yes, just like that!” 

~~

When Clark woke up in the afternoon sunlight, he was alone.

When Bruce woke up in the rumpled bed, he too was alone.

Bruce found his way out to Clark, laying on the grass, looking up at the sky, thinking. 

“Hey,” he said. “Guess it’s just us again.”

“Guess so,” Clark said. “Come here for a sec.”

Bruce laid down in the grass. He felt sore in places he didn’t know he had.

Clark embraced him, and they snuggled close. Bruce sighed. 

“Guess we should tell the other’s we are back to normal,” he said.

“Yes, but not right now,” Clark said, his eyes closed, his arms tightly wrapped around Bruce.

Bruce smiled and kissed Clark’s forehead.

“Not right now,” he said, and drifted off in Clark’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this please leave a kudos<3


End file.
